


Till Death (We'll Never Part)

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mind fuckery, POV Tsukishima Kei, mentions of violence but nothing graphic, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: After several months, Tsukishima finally looks in the basement.





	Till Death (We'll Never Part)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krtskiscanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtskiscanon/gifts).



> Hey!! This is a bit of an experimental fic based on an AU I wrote with my friend on twitter! We each wrote our own version of the events, and it was a lot of fun! Please go read her fic on her page for more! I know I generally hate angst (like a lot) but serial killer aus really fascinate me lmao (I blame it on watching hannibal in hs pft) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And please don't read this if you don't like this kind of thing!!! But again, there's no graphic violence or gore! I swear on my life lol

Whenever Kuroo has been careless in the past, Tsukishima has been there to help. It’s an unspoken pact between them at this point, and Tsukishima can’t help but wonder if it’s now sent him down the path of no return.

The final time Kuroo is careless happens to be the most important time, and Tsukishima notices as he always does.

It’s funny, how anticlimactic it is to find out something awful about the person you love. Tsukishima thought it would be much more dramatic, back when he was insecure enough to believe in things like cheating. As if that were really the worst possible thing.

In his heart, infidelity still is, as pathetic as it sounds. But Kuroo has not and never will be guilty of that. With all the dark secrets Tsukishima doesn’t know about him, he’s still confident about that much.

Kuroo loves him, Kuroo loves him so much Tsukishima will probably never understand. After all, now he knows there’s a lot about Kuroo he’ll never fully grasp.

On this particular day, there’s no breakdown, no flood of tears. Anxiety doesn’t cripple Tsukishima until he’s on the floor with a million questions running through his head.

None of the normal things occur when Tsukishima finds out Kuroo’s secret.

He finds the bag in their basement.

Kuroo is on one of his many business trips that weekend, the kind Tsukishima hates because he can never seem to fill the hours. It used to be easier, before Kuroo. Marrying a friend is like that; it’s not easy to get used to doing things without them.

Tsukishima hates to admit it, but watching movies and reading horrible books isn’t as fun if he can’t gripe to Kuroo about the lousy effects and plot holes. 

Why did he have to always leave anyways? Kuroo had insisted they live closer to the wilderness, something about how it was his office’s safest available location when he was hired. Yet the traveling began.

Tsukishima never questioned it, until these monthly trips started happening like clockwork, leaving him stranded at the house with his closest relative hours away.

So, now he cleans. Spring cleaning in the winter, he jokes. He gets home from work and then it’s adding new fixtures to the house, or clearing out the junk in the garage.

There’s always something new to do on the main floor, something for him to scratch his head at or struggle with.

He never goes into the basement. There’s never a need.

“I don’t like you being down there,” Kuroo had said once, with concern in his voice. Their basement is the only part of their old home which the previous owners never finished. It’s poorly insulated, cold, with bugs and nails littering the floorboards. So it made sense to Tsukishima; there was no argument to be made.

He repeats this in his head. There’s _never_ been a reason to go down there, not once.

So why he decided to walk down those steep stairs one foggy morning, he’ll never know. He doesn’t believe in signs, or ghosts, not even karma.

But he walked down there anyways, with no knowledge or intent behind it. To this day, that’s the scariest part of all of this to him.

When he sees the bloody clothes stuffed tightly into a garbage bag, his first instinct is to look behind him. There’s no hatchet wielding madman though, as expected, no homeless maniac or demon from the earth’s crust.

He’s seen too many movies.

Then there’s relief that no one else has been secretly using their basement as a hideout for murder.

Tsukishima’s reaction to things have never been normal. He has no qualms about leaning down to slide his fingers along the sleeve of the bloodied shirt. He feels the soft texture, and the flowery smell of their fabric softener is still locked in it, underneath that gamey, metallic smell.

They’re Kuroo’s clothes, without a doubt.

And Tsukishima Kei isn’t an idiot.

Everything after that is missing. He’s sure somewhere along the way, he stuffed the shirts back into the bag and tied a knot before hiking back upstairs to make himself a grilled cheese.

He doesn’t eat it.

Once his mind is preoccupied with something, it’s nearly impossible to budge. Kuroo would be coming back in less than a day and Tsukishima has choices to make.

Well, sort of. He’s made his choice. If he’s really being honest with himself, he made the choice as soon as he saw the dried blood. Flipping through his phone and finding all the missing persons alerts in their area had been enough to ease his doubts.

Seeing all the broken blades under a slab in the basement had just been a bonus.

Tsukishima burns the bag of clothes, and curses Kuroo for being so stupid.

He burns them until there’s nothing left, and because he’s paranoid, he pours bleach all over the basement floor. He’s not even sure if that does anything, but it helps. He loads the knives into another bag and takes a day trip to an outlet mall three hours away, one which sits near the edge of the mountains.

Tsukishima likes hiking.

And when Kuroo gets home…Tsukishima doesn’t mention it. He doesn’t mention it when he hears Kuroo get up in the middle of the night to get rid of his own evidence himself, only to find that it’s gone. He sees the quick flashes in Kuroo’s eyes, one, two, three.

Panic, confusion, realization.

And still Tsukishima says nothing. Even saying something is too dangerous.

Because that’s the real sick truth of all of this. When Kuroo is careless, he’s there to clean up the mess, no matter what it is. Sometimes, knowledge is a curse. That’s what most people would call this, but it scares Tsukishima to think how largely unburdened he’s been throughout the entire ordeal.

He still kisses Kuroo goodbye every morning, he still meets him for lunch. Every weekend without him is somehow bleaker, emptier, and he’s never felt safer than when he’s in Kuroo’s arms.

The feeling of Kuroo’s hands along his skin and spine is something he’d rather die for than give up, even when those hands have suspicious rope burns and cuts that weren’t there the previous day.

So he doesn’t; he decides to keep it all. Tsukishima has never been good at giving up on anything, no matter how much he insists to himself he should.

He knows Kuroo’s business trips aren’t real now. He knows when Kuroo can’t sleep, he’s not going downstairs to make himself tea.

Tsukishima sees the pain in his boyfriend’s eyes, having to lie even when it’s obvious, but that’s enough for Tsukishima.

Tsukishima’s problem isn’t with Kuroo, it’s with himself.

He doesn’t care who Kuroo kills, or how many bodies he hides out in those woods. The empathy and sense of justice he so desperately searches for don’t just elude him, they don’t exist. All that matters to Tsukishima is that Kuroo doesn’t get caught.

That’s what he won’t be able to handle.

Does that make him awful? Yes. He doesn’t have to think about it though, because imagining a life without Kuroo is out of the question, regardless of what the stakes are. He doesn’t care who he has to lie to, or where he has to go. He’ll do whatever it takes to protect Kuroo, and the life they’ve built together.

And maybe, that makes him the scariest one in this house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I actually wrote this a few weeks ago and never could find a right time to post it since it's so short ; ; I'm really happy with it though, it was good to get this tiny au out of my system for the moment! 
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole) for more nonsense! <3


End file.
